


Heavy Armor

by Kiloueka



Series: No Spoilers [3]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Naked Male Clothed Female, No Spoilers, PWP, wallfuckin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/pseuds/Kiloueka
Summary: 2B fucks 9S against a wall while wearing heavy armor. That's literally it.





	Heavy Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariosto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariosto/gifts).



> A self-indulgent PWP I shat out in 4 hours based on ariosto's fever dream about 9S being rawed by 2B in heavy armor. Don't expect a masterpiece.

The two androids had been fighting together for at least a solid hour by now and it didn't look like the barrage of machines would end any time soon. Command had ordered 2B and 9S to reclaim a stolen base from them at all costs; the fighting was predicted to be long and grueling so 2B was equipped with her heavy armor to get through this successfully.

However, there was something wrong with the armor.

It started with a solid blow to the top of her mechanical boots. Thankfully not hard enough to do serious damage to her body, but definitely hard enough to scramble circuits and send chunks of armor flying in all directions.

No big deal right? Not at first.

Not two minutes later, she started feeling a strange vibrating sensation on her thigh near the damaged parts. It was uncomfortable for sure, but the non-stop waves of hundreds of machines surrounding them prevented her from doing anything about it. So she opted to ignore it... for a while.

The longer the battle went on, the more the vibrations increased and the harder it got to just push it from her mind. Soon, they grew so much she could start feeling it in... other areas. And with those feelings came thoughts...

9S was dutifully hacking through a large group a few meters away, completely oblivious to his partner's growing discomfort. Her mind flashed back to past... encounters with her operator and the way she managed to soothe similar feelings with surprising skill. She quickly shoved her hand between her legs and rubbed, trying to get _some_ sort of relief; but it was like putting a bandaid on a severed leg. The thick leather prevented her from feeling much more than a dull pressure and only brought up more memories of the past. Maybe if she and 9S...

Her thoughts were cut short as machine laser whizzed past her head, singing a few strands of hair and filling her nostrils with the acrid smell of burnt plastic. She brought her mind back in the game and continued tearing at the machines, desperately trying to ignore the increasing vibrations and the... inappropriate thoughts that accompanied her discomfort.

By the time they had cleared that wave of machines out, 2B's problem had nearly gotten her head knocked clean off multiple times as her speed and strength were greatly diminished by it all. She immediately threw her weapons down and began fumbling with the offending part, desperately holding back moans that she had sometimes failed to swallow during the fight. Her entire body was screaming for relief, and by this point, it seemed entirely unlikely she could manage this herself by the time the next wave of machines arrived.

She hastily detached it and chucked it far from her before letting out a half-sigh half-moan as the vibrations ceased. The horrible sensations were gone, yet the thoughts and physical urges still lingered.

“Whoa, 2B are you ok?” 9S gasped upon hearing her and seeing her trembling and heaving nearby.

“P-pod run a scan for nearby machine lifeforms.” She ordered, ignoring his concerned looks.

“Scanning. Machine lifeforms still detected in the vicinity 4.12 kilometers away. Approximately 337 advancing on this position at approximately 7 kilometers per hour.

 _That... should be enough time... more than enough if we hurry..._ Her eyes focus on 9S standing nearby, winded and sweaty, but otherwise ok.

“9S...” She all but moaned. This was hardly the ideal time and place for their first time together, but if she didn't do something now...

“Tw—Two B-b-bee?” The startled scanner squeaked.

“I want you... I mean... I need you to help me with something.” She stumbled forward while tugging her helmet off and letting it fall to the ground with a loud thud. 9S gasped as his eyes caught sight of her reddened lips and dilated pupils and how she looked at him hungrily, almost as a starving beast eyeing its prey.

“Wh-what do you need help with?”

“I need...” She breathed, reaching out with trembling hands for his face. She brushed her armored fingers against his cheeks with surprising tenderness before wrapping her fingers around the back of his head and pulling him towards her waiting lips.

She stopped, closed her eyes, and waited. The embarrassed squeaks and questions from the scanner only increased her desperation but she knew she had to... to...

She didn't have to wait long before her partner got the message and she felt the delicate peck of his lips against hers.

“I-is that what you needed?” He stuttered, pulling back instantly.

“More.” She whined.

“M-more? Like...?”

“More.” She pushed against him again, more solidly, molding their lips together and thrusting her tongue deep into his mouth. He quickly reciprocated, running his along hers until it was equally deep inside her. Her body still trembled and she wanted desperately out of her damned armor, but...

She pulled back from their kiss and sighed loudly. A trail of saliva still joined their faces momentarily before she went back in for more.

“More.” She moaned. 9S responded by kissing a trail from her lips to her shoulders, where he took her covered skin in his teeth and bit down lightly.

“More.” She moaned again. The scanner's hand shakily worked his way down her body, careful to keep his fingers on the most exposed areas. He stopped above her crotch and eyed her cautiously.

“ _More!_ ” She almost cried. Her body screamed for his fingers to move just a few more inches downward.

“2B are you sure? I mean like... I'm like... really really into this but like... I just wanna make sure you—”

“P-please... Nine...s.”

“Y-you called me...” He gasped. “Y-yes, 2B, I'll do anything!” He leaned back against the wall and waited for her trembling hands to come up and get to work on his coat. She all but tore his coat off when the multitude of gold buttons on it posed quite a problem for her thickly gloved fingers. His undershirt came off next, then his shorts, all tossed in some random direction and 9S hoped to any higher power they could find them all before the next wave arrived.

Then came his visor. She removed that with much more care and consideration than the other articles of clothing. She didn't mind seeing the soft skin of his chest, or the smoothness of his legs, or his very obvious bulge under his shorts, but his eyes...

She feared his eyes would tell her things his mouth wouldn't. That maybe she was going too fast... Pushing too many boundaries... Ignoring his concerns... But when she looked into the deep blue of his eyes, she was welcomed with feelings of pure eagerness and lust and awe and... admittedly, a tiny hint of fear. She stared for a moment longer, soaking all the emotions that flowed from him until her discomfort, once again, pulled her mind back on track.

She pushed forward until her body was pressed against his and began rubbing herself against his crotch until he coughed and sputtered against the various tubes and gadgets that were pressing against his windpipe. She pulled back just enough to give him some air before she begged again.

“More...” She breathed as she began tugging on the waistband of his booty shorts in a pleading manner.

"Wait a minute, 2B, how are we going to go about this anyway? I-I don't think we have time to get you out and back in that armor bef—" His words were cut off by the sound of tearing fabric as 2B aggressively reached down and tore a way in for him.

“No need.” She grunted, tucking the damp bit of fabric in his waistband.

“O-oh ok.” He gasped. “W-well... I mean uh... uh... ready now?”

She simply responded by shoving her hips forward until her faintly swollen lips were sliding up against the top of his dick. They both let out a sharp gasp at the contact and she quickly angled herself better and slid up his cock as fast as her body would allow.

“Tell me if I'm going too far.” She said in a demanding tone.

“Oh... uh...”

“That's an order.” The battler flinched at the harshness of her words. “I don't want to hurt you.” She said, much more tenderly.

9S simply smiled and nodded before 2B began thrusting against him, slow and gentle at first, but quickly picking up speed as the scanner began pushing back into her.

 _Oh, this is..._ She didn't even bother trying to hide her noises; she let it all out in a cacophony of sighs and moans and screams with 9S joining her in this duet.

9S did his best to try to find something sensitive he could play with as there wasn't much of her body that he could properly attend to, especially since 2B's hand was already quite busy with the swollen bit of flesh at her entrance. He ended up simply tangling his fingers in her hair and tugging in time with their movements. A violent shiver ran down her spine as the dull pain from his tugs only served to increase her arousal and speed.

She thrust, and thrust, and thrust against the carefully pinned scanner, doing her best to avoid bruising him with her highly impractical and bulky armor.

He didn't seem to mind any pain either as his breathing became more erratic and he pushed back against her with all his strength. Waves of shivers rolled down his body and through her and she could feel a distantly familiar pressure building between her legs.

 _Just... a little... more..._ Her fervent pace increased twofold, trying reach climax as quickly as possible as the looming threat of advancing machines began to tear at the back of her mind.

“2B... I—” 9S squealed as his screams increased in intensity before they were cut off by his climax tearing through his body and into hers. His cock twitched as he sprayed his fluids inside her and those raw sounds and sensations that accompanied his orgasm set off something inside her.

“N-nines!” She screamed as her own climax followed almost immediately after, radiating through her body like a storm. She needed to get closer, and closer... and... closer... and... Her arms wormed their way around him, sliding between his warm, soft skin, and the cold, rough wall he was still pinned against. They continued on for just a while longer before their bodies slowed to a standstill and they lay panting against the building.

The frustration was long gone and 2B's body was filled with a soft afterglow that made it all worth it... at least in that moment. She felt so peaceful that she simply wanted to curl up next to her partner and sleep for days, but...

That wasn't exactly an option at that moment.

She pulled back and slid off 9S before meeting his hazy gaze with a small, half-smile.

“2B...” He breathed. “That was...”

“An adequate release of tension that had resulted from my damaged heavy armor.” She finished, forcing her no-nonsense voice back to the front lines.

“Aw, come on 2B.” He yawned, smiling sheepishly as his eyelids drooped. “There had to have been more to that than just that.”

“I...” She fought for words but was relieved to see 9S head loll to the side as exhaustion crept up him. The moment his eyes closed, they shot back open and he let out a sharp gasp.

“The machines!” He yelped. “Where are they I need to... to...” His lids drooped again and he began sliding down the wall. “Sh-shit... 2B I can...”

“You can rest. I can handle these.”

“But.”

“ _Rest._ ” She repeated, pressing her lips against his and feeling the last of his energy drain from him. He closed his eyes one last time as his processes fell into sleep-mode and began sliding down more. 2B caught him before he fell and carefully placed him in the safety of the ancient building, covering him up in whatever pieces of his clothes she could find before she headed out to face the next wave.


End file.
